Two Different Worlds
by lil KiArA
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember, the Kinomoto and Li kingdom has been rivalries, but what happens when a Kinomoto and a Li meets? SS RR!
1. The Two Kingdoms

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! CLAMP does.  
  
Author intro: Sorry if I made any grammatical errors. I'm not perfect! PS I may include some Japanese words in some chapters. It migh not be this one, but probably upcoming ones. By the way, this story is beginning with Sakura's POV and you can tell when her POV ends. R+R!!!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?" a small three year-old asked seeing a chained man kneel down to her mother.  
  
Her mom paid no attention to her as she swiftly got out of her chair and left the room. Moments later, she returned, her father following right after.  
  
They whispered something and, worriedly, asked a nearby soldier to escort their three year-old child out.  
  
"Mommy? What wrong?" Sakura looked back worriedly still walking alongside her escort.  
  
The soldier smiled comfortingly at her. "Don't worry; your parents will take care of it. It's just another Li," he said as he pronounced the last word with hatred and disbelief.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I never knew why that memory came back to me, but I do now one thing. I'll never forget what they did to my mother.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Daddy! Look! I made a picture of you!" Sakura said proudly showing the picture to her father.  
  
Fujitaka smiled when he saw her daughter hold up a stick figure grinning broadly at him.  
  
A soldier entered the room and his smile soon faded. For the soldier was badly beaten up and had a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Nadeshiko..," his last words seemed to echo through Fujitaka.  
  
Fujitaka immediately stood up and ran out the doors, dogging the man who brought him the awful news as he went. Although it was only one word, Fujitaka fully understood Nadeshiko was in grave danger and he might be too late.  
  
"Sakura, stay here," Fujitaka said calmly, tears in his eyes.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to testify, but she decided to shut it. Her dad already had enough to worry about. He didn't need another whiny little girl by his side.  
  
Sakura just stared into mists of white clouds until she heard the screams of her mother. She widened and saw her father came back empty-handed with tears pouring down his cheeks. His broad warm face didn't seem so warm anymore.  
  
He walked to Sakura as he hugged her as tight as he could, putting his arms around her. He caressed her auburn hair gently as if she was a baby and not a three year old.  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong? Where's mommy?"  
  
Fujitaka ignored her and continued caressing her. From then on, she knew she would never see her mother again.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I may not be the best promise keeper, but you can count that the Li's WILL pay for what they did.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice rang out, disturbing her thoughts.  
  
Sakura looked out her window. It was Tomoyo looking gorgeous as usual. She wore a cute plaid dress with transparent sleeves. Her violet eyes gave Sakura a warm tingle as she stared right back.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Come down Sakura! I think I found a dead squirrel!"  
  
Sakura made a disgusted face. Tomoyo may be her best friend, but she acted like a tomboy. She was always playing sports outside, unlike Sakura, who just sat and watched her. She was raised to be mannerly and polite. Not like a normal peasant who ran around outside all day. Nevertheless, she ran down flights of stairs and to her horror, Tomoyo was smiling and she was holding of what looked like the carcass of a squirrel.  
  
"Eek! Tomoyo put that down!"  
  
Tomoyo's smile grew bigger as her best friend's eyes widened in fear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Feimei go away!!!"  
  
"I was just giving you your-"  
  
"Fine! Give it to me and leave!"  
  
"Someone's grumpy."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
A loud thump was heard and Feimei appeared in the hallway smiling.  
  
"He's at it again huh?"  
  
"Apparently so. He's always mad. He should learn how to control his temper," Feimei sighed.  
  
"Just give him some time. It's only been a year," Yelan said calmly staring at the enormous TV.  
  
Feimei smiled, "We all got over it, and he should too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I was born to hate the Kinomotos, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't. They killed my father, they made my homeland unsafe, but I just can't hate them."  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol who kept his eyes on the outside world. "Eriol are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh ya sure, something about Kinomotos." Eriol looked at Syaoran and continued to daydream.  
  
Syaoran was about to smack Eriol when he was interrupted by a sudden commotion below.  
  
Syaoran looked out the window as he saw one of his own men beheading a Kinomoto soldier. 'This is how it's always going to be.' Syaoran sighed and ran out of his room with Eriol trailing behind him having no clue whatsoever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Father, what's wrong?"  
  
Fujitaka turned his gaze to his twenty-one year old son staring at him intensely.  
  
"I'm worried about Sakura. How she's going to turn out. She's never happy anymore ever since that day," he said remembering the day of when his wife was slain by the Li soldiers.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine father. After all, she has a friend and she doesn't seem so sad."  
  
"Tomoyo's her only friend. She would be lonely without her. She doesn't interact and I'm very worried."  
  
"She's only sixteen. She'll be fine," Touya said reassuringly.  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up from her sleep. No birds sang and the sun didn't shine like it always did. Instead, she heard shouts and commands yelling throughout the city. 'That's weird,' she thought.  
  
As she stood up noiselessly, she opened her curtains and almost fainted at the sight she saw.  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: Did ya like it?! Did ya?! If you didn't, tell me which part I should change. It might be a little confusing to you, but I'll explain everything soon. R+R!!! 


	2. The Chestnut Haired Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs in any way, so don't kill me!!!  
  
a/n: yAyAy! Review review! I'll update faster that way and I'll be happi amd if I'm happi, I write better! :D Lately, I haven't had a lot of time to update, so be patient! Lol and message to Daught!  
  
Daught of the Forest: Ya I am making it that way, but I'm making it that the Kinomoto soldiers are more easygoing and the Li soldiers are brutal and stuff. Well, don't wanna rant out da whole storie! Read on!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pheasants and merchants ran from one to another shouting and yelling at nothing as if crazy. Blood red fire gleamed down upon the Kinomoto land making a radiant glow that surrounded the city. Children screamed probing for their mother. Li soldiers rushed from house to house burning everything in their way and taking poor innocent villagers captive.  
  
Seeing this sight before her, Sakura rapidly ran down flights of stairs that lead to the main door of the castle. A soldier stopped her and pointed to a door. She shook her head and was about to say something menacing when the soldier rushed her in the room.  
  
As she entered, she could feel eyes staring at her sadly and worriedly. Women hugged their children tightly as tears streamed down their innocent face. Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know what was going on. She spotted a flight of stairs and without thinking of where she'd end up, she promptly ran up the steep narrow steps.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Xiao-lang, it is time."  
  
"Ok. I'll be down in a second."  
  
Syaoran didn't like it. The elders and his mother somehow got the plan they should destroy the Kinomotos once and for all. That they didn't have a chance. It was true. The Kinomotos are more soft-hearted than the Li's were and if the Li's decided to wage war on them, they would be wiped out forever. Worse, he actually had to participate in all the brutal burning and killing.  
  
He looked out the window and saw Eriol already yelling orders to nearby soldiers. He sighed and scurried out his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura kept running, even though she had already run four flights of stairs. Her auburn hair slashed around her face as she clambered up the horribly long steps. Finally, on the fifth flight, she stepped into some kind of chamber. A picture of a violet haired woman stared back at her in a soft expression. Something about that picture made her feel warmth inside her. She stared at it for quite a while until she remembered what she came up for. She walked silently to the open window, taking each step cautiously.  
  
She stared at the already burned city with wide eyes. The once peaceful city was now burnt to the ground. Li soldiers poured in endlessly from the main gate. She stared at them with pure hatred as she spotted a chestnut boy holding a sword looking tired and weary unlike the other soldiers. For a moment, his eyes met her emeralds until they were interrupted by a blue haired soldier that anchored him to a nearby house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran followed the endless crowd of soldiers that were all merry and chattering excitedly. He glanced at the Kinomoto castle. Its tall towers gleamed down upon its already burnt city and archers could be seen either wounded or dead. Disgusted, he turned to a window. A wide eyed girl was looking at him wide eyed. 'What the....'  
  
"Syaoran! Come here!" Eriol's voice shouted earnestly at him.  
  
Catching Eriol's aura, he moved toward him, with the auburn girl still on his mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yukito! Watch out!" Touya shouted as he stabbed another Li soldier.  
  
"It's no use, we're out-numbered and we were never prepared for this much! We have to retreat!"  
  
"Ok," Touya said wearily,"You call out the command, my voice is too hoarse."  
  
"Okay Touya. CAPTAINS BACK TO THEIR BASES! REATREAT! REATREAT! I REPEAT, RETREAT!" Yukito yelled as loud as he could.  
  
Kinomoto soldiers directly heard the threatening yell and clambered to one target. The castle. They could hear their enemies' menacing laugh, threatening them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura searched everywhere, but there was no sign of a violet haired girl. Her eyes darted around Tomoyo's house and once again, she saw the chestnut haired soldier. He looked down as if hold something in his hands. Wait, he WAS holding something....or someone.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura nearly screamed.  
  
She quickly ran down the steps, aghast that her best friend was in danger. With a panicking thought, she ran out the double doors she was pushed in a while ago. Soon, she stood face-to-face with two incredibly enormous soldiers in her way.  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
"But Miss---"  
  
"GET OUT!" she said as her voice rose.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we had direct orders not to let anyone out, or in," the soldier said, almost scared out of his wits.  
  
She yelled and stomped her foot before picking up a long sword that laid hanging. She threatened the soldier by his neck before running out the doors that lead to threatening her life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: Hi! Sry for da long wait....I'm having some major problems here. 


	3. Decieved

Disclaimer: I no own ccs!  
  
a/n: Ok I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer and I'm gonna update faster, so....I keep writing and you guys keep reviewing. How's that?! ^-^  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You....," she managed to croak out before gasping for breath again.  
  
"Relax, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Y-You won't? B-But you're---"  
  
"Syaoran! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here Eriol! What is it?"  
  
He could feel Eriol's aura getting closer and closer until his blue wavy hair appeared in the exceeding crowd.  
  
"Syaoran what have you been doing?! You were supposed to burn the west part of the city! Instead you—, "Eriol stopped as he saw a girl in Syaoran's arms.  
  
Her face was as pale as any peach would be and her long, wavy hair dangled as she gave him a soft menacing glare with her hypnotic violet eyes. She sighed heavily and looked away.  
  
"Uh, ya I can explain."  
  
"No time! We gotta get her to somewhere safe. She's gonna die like this," Eriol said as he swept her from Syaoran's arms.  
  
"But you—" Syaoran looked after him in disbelief. One minute his best friend was burning the city full of innocent villagers, and the other he's saving a villager. 'Probably just because of....'  
  
"HEY YOU!"  
  
Syaoran turned around abruptly and to his knowing, found a great surprise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"SO YOU LET HER GO?!"  
  
"I-I-I....but she threatened me sir, I---"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE GONNA DO!"  
  
The soldier was petrified, frightened, terrified, fearful, and any other word that meant scared.  
  
"Touya, calm down, take a deep breath, I'm sure Sakura will be just fine," Fujitaka said calmly, always trying to make things better.  
  
"But father, she could get KILLED! She's a young girl about sixteen and there are actually Li soldiers trying to kill any possible victims and if you haven't noticed, Sakura is a possible victim!" Touya cried.  
  
Touya looked at his father's soft expression and decided not to yell anymore. He wouldn't get very far anyway. But he could only hope that his sister was safe and sound. Eventually, he walked down the sinister corridor to the captain's chambers, but only before shooting the petrified soldier another icy glance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"WHERES MY FRIEND?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Syaoran stood in front of a girl about his age. She was wearing a one-piece dress that went up to her knees. Her auburn hair was let loose and her face expressed familiar anger.  
  
"OH! You mean that girl with violet eyes?"  
  
Sakura flushed with anger as she revealed her sword. "WHERE IS SHE?! I'M WARNING YOU! I'M ARMED!"  
  
"Relax! Gee, you Kinomotos and your tempers." Sakura made a don't-you-play- with-me look. "Its ok, your 'friend' is safe. My friend, Eriol, took her to a nearby cave over there," Syaoran said as he pointed in the direction Eriol ran to.  
  
Sakura looked at him with detestation and opened her mouth to say something when she heard a scream from the direction Eriol went. "If your 'friend' laid a filthy hand on her, I'll be very glad to let you two suffer!"  
  
Without another word, Sakura ran to the scream as fast as her legs would carry her. Syaoran, trailing behind her, was picking up a strangely strong aura from the girl, who was panting hard and had Syaoran thinking she would faint any second.  
  
~*~*~  
  
` When the two got there, Tomoyo was sound asleep and Eriol was cradling her in his arms.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sakura yelled unexpectedly at Eriol who jumped out of his wits.  
  
"Hey I was just---"  
  
"Ya you were just WHAT?! I know you Li people. Get away from my best friend or I'll have to take you by force! I heard her scream. Now scram!"  
  
"What a lecture....,"Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"S-S-She, well, she didn't scream....," Eriol admitted.  
  
"Oh course she screamed! Who else could've---"  
  
Her eyes darted to the sullen blue haired man who was looking down with humiliation. He blushed significantly and Sakura burst out laughing. Eriol looked up at her smiling face. She actually found it funny!  
  
Sakura let out a big *sigh* and stopped laughing. "Anyone wanna explain?"Sakura asked earnestly mostly focusing on Syaoran.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I can't believe I'm acting this way! I should be holding my sword up and holding it by their throats. I swore to avenge them! For her....  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Well, umm, let's see....Well, it all started with my mother telling me about the plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"I'm telling you!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Meeting is in session. Please take your seats and we'll begin shortly," Yelan said confidently.  
  
Everyone sat down, including all the head captains and some important soldiers.  
  
"So what was the sudden meeting for Li-san?"  
  
"Well, the elders and I have reached a decision," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"A decision?" Syaoran asked, uncertain of what it was.  
  
"A decision. We'll be destroying the Kinomotos once and for all."  
  
Murmurs of disagreement and agreement spread.  
  
"But, why?!" a head captain chimed in, "It would waste out time, and we would loose soldiers."  
  
"Well, I'm willing to risk that. I propose we do this because you may not know it, but the Kinomotos are a strong army. If they would like to dominate us, they would probably proceed to their destination. The thing is, they don't know they're stronger than most of us are and so if we take them by surprise, I'm sure we'll conquer them," Yelan said briskly.  
  
Many nodded their heads and many just gave a loud and heavy sigh.  
  
"Yamazaki-san will give you any further details on how the plan will go through. The attack will start tomorrow morning sun rise."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Oh...." Sakura would have clenched her fists by now, but she hadn't and the thought scared her. It scared her that anyhow; she didn't hate these two soldiers.  
  
Before she could speak another word, Syaoran smirked and held out his sword and pointed it to her.  
  
a/n: Told ya I would update fast! :D Review PLZ!!! 


	4. Touya's Lecture

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! I just wish I do.  
  
a/n: Okie ppl! Heres a new chappie! I may not update that fast anymore cuz my spacebar my messed up and I'm too lazy, so ya! But if you gimme more reviews, I might reconsider! :D  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran continued his loathsome smirk as Eriol glared at him, astonished he would do something that terrible. He tightenened his grip on Tomoyo until he saw what was behind Syaoran. Then he too, smirked at Sakura.  
  
"Y-You---"  
  
Syaoran turned around to find a black shadow giving him an eerie thumbs-up. He heaved a sigh of relieve and turn back around to find another eerie sight. Only it wasn't a shadow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eriol laughed at the sight before him. Sakura was obviously trying to kill Syaoran.  
  
He watched the two as they struggled for life. Sakura, who had a nice, clean dress, was now drenched in red sand as she kicked her opponent, who was now on the misty bottom of the cave.  
  
His eyes darted first from Sakura to Syaoran and did he notice that the small innocent violet eyed girl sleeping blissfully on his lap came to wake. She yawned so quiet and small that even a mouse would think it'd gone deaf. As she open her violet eyes, a pale blue haired soldier came to view. The shadow of the cave entwined him with darkness and his glasses glistened in the pale morning light. Her eyes darted to his green uniform and she managed a small muffle until her eyes were intertwined in his.  
  
She wanted to choke out a word, but her lips wouldn't budge and she ended up being pushed on the floor. The pale soldier looked at her in awe and desperation. Tomoyo let out a little shriek, but once again, her lips stayed pursued in silence. The next thing she heard was a shriek. Not coming from her, but from her dirt covered best friend. She didn't even recognize her until her voice managed to shout out a few words.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU BIG-FAT-STUPID-LUNATIC-PIGHEADED-FREAKAZOID-UGLY LOSER!" Sakura threatened Syaoran as he pinned her down helplessly.  
  
"Calling names are we?" he said as Sakura managed to push him hard against the wall, dusting herself.  
  
"See? Look what you did! You know, you'll both pay for this!" Sakura glared, eying them suspiciously. She looked at Eriol and immediately recognized Tomoyo in the pitch black.  
  
She yelped and jumped on Tomoyo,"You're awake! Are you ok? Do you have any bruises? Did that idiotic Syaoran's friend dude do anything to you? Are you okay? TALK TO ME TOMOYO!"  
  
"LET ME TALK THEN!" Tomoyo said in the verge of laughter as her voice came back to her.  
  
"Hehe, sorry."  
  
"What were you two doing anyway?!" she asked, curious.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran helplessly. He shrugged and said,"You know, you two better go. From what I heard Sakura, if your brother found out about me, he'd hunt me down, kill me, and chop me into pieces without sparing a bone."  
  
"You're right, maybe I'll let him do that," Sakura smiled jokingly.  
  
"Well come on then," Syaoran said, urging them to follow them before giving Sakura a glare.  
  
"Don't you think we'd get caught? I mean, its morning and the Li soldiers are probably awake! This is plain stupid."  
  
"Well, obviously, but you don't know our kind. We can sleep and sleep until someone wakes us up. We don't even get up to eat. Heck we could sleep forever if we could," Syaoran confessed.  
  
"Lazy bums," Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "Nothing!"  
  
When they left their damp, black cave, the morning light shone brightly on them. Syaoran risked a glance at Sakura. Sakura's green eyes shone brightly, illuminating a reflection of the city before her. Sunlight glistened through her honey-colored hair. Her dress a pale red, but still dazzling, like the person who wore it. He shook out of his thoughts when he noticed they were looking up to him for guidance.  
  
He sighed and whisked into the city with three 'unnormal' people behind him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When they got to the palace gate, Syaoran turned to face three bulging eyes staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So," Sakura said, looking down, "I guess, bye...." Her voice trailed off slowly as she reached her hand to call for soldiers to open the gate.  
  
"Bye..," Syaoran said slowly, not wanting to say goodbye.  
  
Eriol eyed Tomoyo with interest before saying, "We'll meet again, don't worry."  
  
Then with that, they scurried down unto the city without another letter spoken.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Sakura walked down the corridor of her familiar castle, she could feel icy cold glares staring mutedly at her. Some even murmured loudly.  
  
"I heard she ran off with a Li." "I heard she was kidnapped." "No such thing!" "But it's true!"  
  
The corridor seemed to get darker as every murmur was heard. She was blushing greatly and Tomoyo looked down. After what seemed like a day, she reached her father's chamber and knocked. There came shuffling and the door opened, revealing a middle-aged man holding a parchment in his hand, looking extremely worried.  
  
"Daddy!" Sakura cried as she hugged her shocked father.  
  
"Sakura....?" Her dad pulled away and looked at her his eyes filled with tears. "Where were you?! You worried me so much."  
  
"Sorry, but I had to save Tomoyo. Where's that stupid gaki Touya anyway?" Sakura said, looking around curiously in her father's chambers.  
  
Papers were everywhere and there were quills on the table along with written parchments. Not like her dad to be messy....  
  
Just as she poked her head through the chamber doors, her onii-chan (is that how you spell?!) instantly spotted her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hi onii-chan!" Sakura responded happily.  
  
"Where were you?! You had us all worry. Wouldn't you at least tell one god damned person you were going somewhere?! You disobeyed me when I deliberately ordered those two soldiers to guard YOU for YOUR protection!" he lectured as he glanced at the two trembling soldiers, "If you can't take care of yourself, then you probably can't take care of Tomoyo. So just let a soldier know your best friend is in danger and professional people can take care of it ok?! You don't need to risk yourself out there!"  
  
Sakura was in the verge of tears now, her face burning with emotions deep inside that couldn't be let out. "For your info, I can take care of myself FINE! I got back here didn't I? I got Tomoyo didn't I? I can protect myself! I learned martial arts before ok?! You don't care about me; all you care about is your reputation if I get killed. So just freakin' leave me alone Touya!"  
  
Sakura was now in deep tears and Tomoyo was red-faced and staring at Sakura in awe and shock. Never once had she spoken back to her onii-chan in fear of a punishment. Touya also noticed this and stood in front of his weeping sister.  
  
"Sakura, I didn't mean---"  
  
Before he said another word, Sakura ran up to her room with Tomoyo lurking behind her still staring back at where the earlier scene had taken place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stared into the red horizon as the sun came up gently in the bright orange background. The snoring of his soldiers came from the tent next to him. He sat still, quiet as the wind. Eriol was next to him, also looking far into the horizon, lingering in stillness. The autumnal smell in the air reminded him of his own palace. He wanted so much to be in his bed and not in the Kinomoto land where he was hated by the people there.  
  
No smile could be seen on his face and nor Eriol's. Soon, sleepy-eyed soldiers woke up and poked their heads out of their tents only to find a glowing- red sun staring back at them in misery. Most of them yawned and went back to bed, but some had already started breakfast, which was bread and water.  
  
"Syaoran, did you get any sleep?" a voice came from behind Syaoran.  
  
He instantly recognized it and responded in a soft tone, "No mother just wasn't that tired."  
  
"I know," she said as she dismissed Eriol to sit next to him, "Where were you last night anyway? I was looking for you. I need to talk to you."  
  
Syaoran eyed his mother with apathy. That couldn't be good.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About your father...."  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: Review! I'm desperate lol! Realli! Review!!! I'm thinking of deleting da storie. Wadaya think? If yes, fine! If no, then review!!! :D:D:D I'll b happi and u'll get more chappies so everybody's happi! 


End file.
